Binder Academy
by Bow to Your Queen
Summary: Doing summaries suck, especially when you're in a school where danger lurks behind every closet door. This is Binder Academy. People enrolled disappear within three days, shadows are known for its random dancing, and the laws of Palkia do not exist. If you're not careful, you might become one of the unfortunates... Er, language, possible lime? Accepting OCs
1. The Intro

"Shi-"

That was not the best way to start off a story. I'm sorry, let me try again.

"What's the matter, too scared? Come at me you-"

I guess there's no way around this, huh?

Well lemme give it to you. This is Binder Academy. Don't laugh at the name because I swear, you'll piss in your pants when you see the kind of people-pokemon mutants that will come after you once you risk pissing them off. What, you don't think 'Binder Academy' is a fitting name for a Pokemon story? You're in the right place, so all you have to do is keep reading.

As I said above, this is Binder Academy. It's where people with close bonds to one certain pokemon come in order to get closer with the bonded pokemon. To achieve perfect harmony. To come together. Literally. Here, in Binder Academy, we teach those people with the bonds to fuse with their bonded pokemon; to become the breed of the pokemon itself, or to become a half-and-half fusion of pokemon-human. This is Binder Academy.

I would tell you about the amazing food, the amazing rooms, and the amazingly hot guys here, but I'm not here to advertise. And I am definitely not here to talk to females only, in case you were wondering about the last 'hot-guy' comment. No; I'm here to warn you. This academy, despite its gorgeous appearance and sickly sweet staff, is somewhere you definitely, oh-so-definitely, do not want to be. Think Hogwarts is dangerous? This book has nothing to do with those magical riffraff. No; this is real, and reality is dangerously dangerous.

This is Binder Academy. Students disappear within three days of enrollment. You never know where those doors will lead. You never know when that picture of Giratina might come to life and drag you down to its kingdom. Not saying that any of the above has happened yet, but you never know when you may cease to exist.

At least the students here aren't the ordinary, everyday trainers. They've got their bounded pokemon. They've got their trusty Binder's ability. Yes, you heard that right, but don't laugh at it; laughing here comes with a price. Here, we call each other 'Binder's, hence the school name. What, don't criticize our taste in naming. We bind with our pokemon to become one; what else are we supposed to call ourselves?

Anyways, so the students here are special. Their ability as a Binder helps them through situations that most people can't even dream of. That's probably the only reason that this school actually gets graduates. When people get lucky enough here, they manage to survive their years here and graduate. Our graduates are employed all over the world for all sorts of jobs; pokemon abilities are useful for many things. But most of the graduates of this school disappear from society within three years after graduation. They may marry, they may have children, but those things don't stop some of them from completely fading from our world. Only their name gets left behind.

So this is Binder Academy. And seeing that, you must understand there is no pretty way of starting this story with anything but a swear word. Students learn to stick together, but when the occasional fights break out, it's not pretty. But then again, things are rarely pretty here at the Binder Academy besides the décor.

This is Binder Academy, for those who bind with their pokemon, for those who are capable of achieving that perfect harmony. It is also for the brave; you can't be a chicken and become one of us Binders. Remember; three days before the possibility of disappearing.

But if you have what it takes, come on. That special pokemon you share a bond with, bravery, and a few tricks up your sleeves are required.

o(-A-)o

OC Form:

Name: (first, maybe middle, last)

Nickname?:

Age: (somewhere between 14 to 18, willing to take some 19)

Bonded Pokemon: (no legendaries, and include personality. The pokemon will automatically be the same gender as you)

Birthday:

Hair color/style:

Eye color, depth, shape:

Body structure/ skin:

Hometown:

History: (include how you met your bonded pokemon

Family:

Personality: (more than adjectives; preferably an essay)

Describe yourself with adjectives!:

What people notice first about you:

What people think as soon as they meet you for the first time:

Relationship with…?: (choose one of the OC, or let me pick, or you can stay single for life)

Crushes: (you can like other people before the relationship; you are not an angelfish)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Habits:

Flaws:

Knows a lot about: (limit yourself to about three)

Hobbies:

Fave School Subject (therefore good at): (taken from your ordinary school classes)

Favorite food:

Casual clothes: (what they're usually wearing)

Formal clothes: (for graduations and proms, I guess. IF they survive)

Sleeping clothes: (nothing too erotic)

Swimwear: (we have pools!)

Compare yourself to an animal: (and why)

Good at: (please control yourself on this one; at least one must help in your survival)

Opinion on the Binder Academy:

The kind of friend you are:

Other Stuff:

**Once you fill out the form, your OC becomes mine to control and kill (MWAHAHAHAHAA!). I may also change the appearance based on my mood. No hate mails if I change your dazzling chocolate hair to dull woodsy brown. Not all OC will be accepted.**

Now if you finished reading my drabble, here's my OC as an example;

Name: Joan Arken

Nickname?: Joan of Arc, Miss Serious

Age: 15

Bonded Pokemon: Arcanine

Birthday: August 7th

Hair color/style: Short, choppy straight dark golden hair

Eye color, depth, shape: Sharp, dark blue eyes, mistaken for black at times. They show calm (no idea why) and curiosity, but shows hatred better than other emotions.

Body structure/ skin: Slim and balanced build, and slightly flat, with lightly tanned skin and a sadly freckled neck

Hometown: Fuchsia City, Kanto

History: As normal as a Binder's history could get; she was raised in an orphanage, where she had plenty of company. However, feeling that none of her 'friends' would ever be one of those amazingly awesome friends who are loyal no matter what and go down in history, Joan went to search for a friend who would be….all those above (she was five, so go easy on her about 'finding friends out in the grass' thing). Quite a bit later, Joan was lost, and when she started to tear up, a Growlithe fell from the sky (actually from the nearest tree, but Joan though Arceus had sent it for her). The Growlithe, believe it or not, led Joan to the orphanage. Joan had been with the Growlithe ever since, and became the two became each other's friend, family and partner. Their happiness, however, ended when Joan was taken away for adoption, by two people who were less then pleased with pokemon in general. So Joan ran away, and was found nearly dead by the headmaster of Binder Academy. She was seven. Most of her childhood was spent running around the halls of Binder Academy (but she survived, which surprised even her dad), so thanks to that, nobody knows their way around Binder Academy better than Joan, or least the parts known by men. Now that she's all grown up into a fifteen year old and enrolled in Binder Academy, she's determined to survive her dad's school.

Family: Birth parents, now deceased, and a dad, the Headmaster

Personality: you will see

Describe yourself with adjectives!: Sarcastic, eco-freak, curious, determined, hasty

What people notice first about you: The twitching, signaling Joan's need for fresh air

What people think as soon as they meet you for the first time: She's either hyper or she needs to go to the bathroom.

Relationship with…?: My other OC, who I will not introduce to you because I'm lazy like that

Crushes: several guys; Joan is hasty with her decisions

Likes: Her Growlithe (now an Arcanine), guys, running, questioning, questions, curious things, her dad, mysteries of the school, good friends, swimming (ironic), green tea

Dislikes: Patience, ducks (longs story), people who don't try, humid days

Habits: Chews her nails when nervous, madly scratches her neck when trying to figure something out

Flaws: Too curious, too hyper, unable to focus on more than two things

Knows a lot about: Binder Academy, her Arcanine, natural pokemon habitats, origami

Hobbies: Origami, sports, exploring, playing the violin, napping, asking questions

Fave School Subject (therefore good at): Science, Phys. Ed

Favorite food: Anything related to green tea

Casual clothes: Spring green t-shirt over a yellow-and-white striped long sleeve, the sleeve folded a little to the elbow, black shorts, and yellow converse

Formal clothes: A semi-formal red minidress with flowing, see-through sleeves, and black heel boots

Sleeping clothes: Matching yellow pj set with white polka dots

Swimwear: A plain dark green one piece

Compare yourself to an animal: A puppy, for the curiosity and the endless supply of energy, the loyalty and good memory (some may agree to disagree)

Good at: Sports, ignoring people, hiding herself, walking silently, violin

Opinion on the Binder Academy: Dangerous, mysterious, and a very, very curious place. Must be investigated and explored!

The kind of friend you are: Loyal (only to some of the real friends) and honest. She's bad with giving advice, but always around to comfort you

Other Stuff: Joan is (if you missed it) the Headmaster's daughter

**I decide what happens to your OC. I mostly decide on how he or she will be viewed. I decide a lot of things for you and your OC. Stop complaining.**


	2. Let's Get Things Half Started

The beds are amazing, the food is absolutely fantastic, and adventure lurks behind every door. That's what I love about this place. But despite the fact that my dad is the Headmaster here, much of this place remains a mystery for me.

I know what the countless people that drive by Binder Academy are thinking; wow, what a splendid place; it's a place for elites; it's too much for me. Those are not true, for the most part. This place DOES look amazing, starting with the impressive black wrought iron gates, leading to the greener than green lawns. The stain-glass windows gleam and throw rainbow lights at the passing people, the domed roofs shine after generations of hardship, and the rough but dependable walls are decorated with various vine plants, from sunset-pink morning glory and blinding white moonflower to cheerful Nasturtium and fine-cut cypress vines. But forget the elite appearance; all a student needs in order to enroll is a pokemon that they value as their own flesh and blood.

Despite this, we have fewer and fewer enrolling students every year, and even less returning. Chickens, that's what they are.

We are Binders; we do not flee from danger, we face and enjoy them. We are Binders, and this is Binder Academy.

o(-A-)o

"I swear, that picture gets creepier every time we go past it," I muttered, my dark eyes darting from Shiro's face to the picture. We were currently on our way to Calculus, and our usual route involved walking past a framed painting that just creeped the heck out of probably a dozen people, a few teachers included, plus me. The picture was fairly simple; it was somewhat a landscape kind of picture, with some weird trees here and there, in a deserted place. What made the picture unsettling was the phantom shadow in the middle of the otherwise barren ground. Although nothing else was painted, an eerie feeling would follow the viewer, almost like someone-or something- was watching them. Kinda like the Mona Lisa effect. Moreover, the picture was absolutely enormous, which added to the intimidation category.

I know what you're thinking; the Headmaster must be a really creepy guy to have that sorta pictures hanging around, with more than several hundred more to rival it in creepiness just on the first floor. Just to defend my dad, let me tell you something; the pictures cannot be removed. It's almost like someone permanently glued the frames to the walls, or the picture frames are just built into the walls, like doorframes.

Anyways, this academy is absolutely overflowing with scary pictures. A lot of the student disappearances have been found to be connected to certain pictures, but what can we do about them? Nothing, that's what. We try to keep the word from spreading, since strange and unexplained disappearances aren't exactly good for the school image

"I don't think it's that bad compared to some of the other pictures hanging around this place," Shiro replied coolly. Of course, Shiro's cool with almost everything; her face usually refused to show any kind of expression at all. When she does smile, however, you know that she's had a bit too much sugar. Either that or the library just brought in a couple hundred books about some really old legends.

"Don't be like that….." I whined. "Don't you have a number of old tales that involves shadows and really, really bad endings?"

"Well…." Shiro began. I quickly cut her off with a hasty 'we'll be late' excuse. We hurried on our way, the painting's nonexistent eyes boring on our backs until our first turn.

o(-A-)o

Calculus is boring; nothing ever happens in Calculus, unless we open the door leading to the Calculus classroom at the wrong moment, and you find yourself staring at Sharpedo infested water. SO when that doesn't happen, I never pay attention in Calculus. I've been in this school longer than any of the students; I was allowed to run around and cras- _attend _whatever classes I wanted; I've been attending Calculus since I was nine.

But even if I failed Calculus, my dad wouldn't care. He's too busy doing his own thing; after all, he is the Headmaster of a crazy school where disappearances are more common than blueberry bagels for breakfast. A normal person would have been driven mad by the end of week four, but my dad isn't an ordinary person.

His family, generation after generation, ran this academy for young trainers to become familiar with their own pokemon; to value them as family, friend, and partner. Yet, the generations manage to stay sane. Probably because his family was born into madness.

"Blah blah blah blah….and here….X equals…Pythagoras….elephants….." That's basically how Calculus went.

o(-A-)o

"A bunch of new students in the middle of the year?" Prue said as she plopped down next to Eric, her bonded Pikachu sitting primly on her head. Pokemons were allowed to go anywhere with their trainers, including the cafeteria (there would be a separate room for those who were allergic to anything the pokemons provided). This resulted in a massive cafeteria with miles of distance between each table, and a few other discomforts, but this WAS Binder Academy after all. Why one would want to eat lunch without their pokemon beside them; pokemons are what keeps the heart beating; that's a Binder's way of thinking.

"Yeah; they were traveling from Unova, but apparently there had been some sort of an…accident?" I said, tearing open a packet of ketchup. Unova, unlike Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, etc. is practically at the other side of the globe. As a result, students that come from Unova have to travel to the academy by USS Wailord, our academy's ferry.

"Unfortunately, most of people survived," Lilianna supplied as she poked at her lunch. She looked up to find her tablemates staring at her; she grinned evilly and went back to examining her food. Today's menu was supposed to be chicken doria, but Lilianna often packed her own lunch. She was good at it too, although some of the people she sat with usually tended to steal most of her food.

"What _is_ that?" Eric asked, but not in disgust; no, no one _ever_ talks in a disgusted way about Lilianna's food; Even if her lunch looked like noodles stuffed in wrinkly, edible pocket-like food.

Either way, Lilianna glared at Eric, and Eric shrunk back (rather hard, wince he was like, 5"7), trying to hide his face behind his windblown white hair. Poor kid; Lilianna was one of the many things that scared Eric really, really badly. Truthfully, Lilianna scared a lot of other kids, but Eric was afraid of her as if she was a giant hulking shadow that threatened to devour his soul.

Derpy Kong, Eric's bonded Vigoroth, peeked over from behind Eric's shoulders and made a face to Lilianna as if to defend his partner. Lilianna sent back a death glare. The staring war lasted nine seconds, before Derpy conceded good-naturedly. Derpy Kong was one of Lilianna's few friends. While most people merely tolerated Lilianna, Derpy Kong was actually on friendly terms with the creepy Binder. Of course, there were times when Lilianna actually seemed sweet, but those moments were often broken very quickly.

"So what kind of an accident was it this time?" Prue hastily asked, before Lilianna could muster up another death glare at Eric for the questioning of her lunch. Accidents were not uncommon on USS Wailord; we are Binders after all; we can't stay still and out of trouble forever. We're not troublemakers of humankind, just closer to our pokemon than human. We're so attached to our pokemon, it their behaviors became some part of us.

"A Golurk gone wild," I replied, chewing on a curly fry. A position as the Headmaster's daughter has its advantages, since what the Headmaster knows, I know. "Some idiot tried to take off the seal on a Golurk's chest, and it didn't end too well for the kid who took the seal off or the one who dared him to." Golurks have this strange energy that burns inside them, often shown through the crack on its chest. A single belt-like patch is used to seal the crack and keep the power under control, but when the seal is removed, they launch into this uncontrollable flight caused by the strange energy.

"How'd they get it under control?" Eric asked timidly. Eric was timid with almost everyone, especially girls; I found this cute, despite the fact that he was older than me.

"The Golurk's Binder had to calm it." "How? A Golurk gone wild can't just be calmed, you know; seemingly impossible." Prue said.

"Oh my Arceus, that idiot!" Lilianna burst. "That was amazingly stupid; I'm more than a little glad and less than sorry for his death. What kind of person's stupid enough to remove a Golurk's seal? And what kind of kid is stupid enough to dare that kind of thing? It's not a game, although it's very fun toying with peoples' lives! Ignoring that last part, something could have happened to the Golurk!"

If there's one thing Lilianna hates (out of a pretty long list), it's idiots.

"Yes, Lilianna, there's a lot of idiots in this world. Prue, I know a Golurk can be hard to control once its seal's off, but we're Binders. Nothing's impossible for us, as long as we have our pokemons, remember?" I said brightly, twitching a little; it suddenly dawned how much I longed for another run with Puppy, my Arcanine (I'm sorry I'm not original with nicknames, but I was like five, so give it a rest). "That's something he didn't have," Eric muttered.

I made a face at Eric, he shrunk back, and I told the group what happened in detail.

"So the Golurk started to randomly jet around the place, right? The rampage went on for about four minutes before the Golurk's Binder noticed. I think he was napping or something. Anyways, when he was his out-of-control Golurk, he kinda broke down. He cried a little, but then the Golurk kinda, just a little bit, Heavy Slammed into the engine part. The kid snapped out of it, and things kinda got climatic from here; so the kid climbed onto the nearest mast, and jumped when the Golurk passed by."

"He's an idiot too," scoffed Lilianna. "Hey, as a Binder, you should be willing to sacrifice anything for the sake of your pokemon; what if your pokemon gets hurt?" I demanded. Lilianna must have been pretty struck by this, because she moved in a little closer to her Eve, her mysterious bonded Eevee.

"So continuing where I left off, the kid jumped off. Apparently he missed, but his clothes kinda got snagged onto the Golurk's sharp shoulder piece part, and he ended up playing something that looked like airborne tag. Eventually, the Golurk crashed into one of the ship cabins, and the kid managed to piggyback his Golurk and calm him for about eight seconds, enough time for the captain to get the seal back on the proper spot,"

"That was epic," Prue replied, "but how exactly does piggybacking a Golurk help calm it?"

"I guess you didn't learn about this in Binding class yet," Eric spoke up, acting like someone's senior for once, "but making physical contact with the bound pokemon can help get in touch mentally. The Golurk's Binder probably needed the piggyback ride of doom in order to get in mental touch with his Golurk." Prue nodded.

"So apparently, USS Wailord needed some time to fix up on the engines before it could set sail again," I finished. "The Golurk's Binder must have apologized several hundred times at least, although in my opinion, it wasn't his fault that there are a lot of stupid people in this world."

"I wonder how many people died," Lilianna mused. "I prefer about twenty."

We might've stared at her, but the moment was interrupted by the sound of heavy wooden doors opening as the gorgeously polished maple doors (that would normally lead you to Sunyshore City's lighthouse when opened from midnight to 3 a.m.) swung open, revealing a rather small group of rather ordinary looking people.

Ordinary-looking, but not ordinary at all.

The first glance would show a gaggle of quiet kids. A second look would reveal some special features here and there, as well as a different aura between them and their pokemon. A firm stare would expose something like an invisible bond that held each Binder and their partner firmly together.

Extra-ordinarily exotic, my dad would say. They may have been normal kids until they met their pokemons, but now that they care, they weren't so normal anymore.

Lilianna stretched. "I'm satisfied with the casualties."

"This looks like an interesting group," I mused.

"Please," Prue muttered. "Tell me what _doesn't_ make a Binder interesting."

o(-A-)o

**So here's the first chapter!**

**I'm sorry if you don't like it, and I'm sorry if you submitted your OC and I did not introduce them correctly.**

**I'm sure there must have been a lot of things you weren't satisfied with, from how described your OC to how many sentences I used to describe your OC to my writing style, but hey; you gave me your OC, and therefore the permission for me to twist them as much as I'd like; I'll describe your OC as the story goes, just because I can; and if you don't like my writing style, I can't help it, can't change it, please keep reading. So yeah; thank you for reading! Some illustrations of the OC are on my DeviantArt account! Just type in Binder Academy OC, and look for OldRivalShipping's art! I don't have everyone up yet (obviously) but I have….few. Very, very few. Anyways, I still need OCs. Lots and lots of OCs! I love them all! So I'm using all of yours! If you read this far, I love you! If you didn't, I still love you, but you'll never know!**

**Peace!**

**Oh, and I'm going to need reviews.**

**Lots and lots of reviews! And feedbacks!**


End file.
